


Under The Bright Moon

by minghanrose



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Eventual Fluff, M/M, Sad with a Happy Ending, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-16
Updated: 2020-08-16
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:35:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25928233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minghanrose/pseuds/minghanrose
Summary: Soonyoung goes back to the place he first met Jihoon and reminisce the short time they spent side by side.
Relationships: Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi & Lee Jihoon | Woozi, Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi/Lee Jihoon | Woozi
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	Under The Bright Moon

Same beach. Same time. Same cliff. The only difference is you're not here.

I sat on the edge of the cliff and placed my walkman beside me.

Summer, college graduation party. I saw you standing here, this spot I'm sitting on right now. I rushed to you because I thought you were going to jump, pulled you far away from here. Turns out you were composing a song while looking on a pinwheel you bought from a souvenir shop nearby. The wind was strong here so you chose this spot.

You asked if I know you. I said no.

It was a lie.

I knew you since freshman year. We're in the same department and batch after all. Actually no, those are not the reasons.

I like you.

That encounter we had on this place—it was the first time I talked to you despite liking you for four years.

You nodded and went back to the edge, but you sat down this time. You looked back at me and patted the space beside you.

I didn't know what exactly I felt back then. Shock? Happiness? Heart flutter? But I'm sure of one thing: this is probably the only chance I'll ever be with you and I shouldn't waste it.

I sat beside you, not too close though. Blame my shyness. I'm not usually this shy but I'm with you, the person I liked for four years and never had the courage to approach during that time.

You looked at me and you noticed the walkman, asked if I was listening to something. After I said yes, the most unexpected thing happened.

You moved close to me. So close that our shoulders are touching. Oh and did I tell you that your hair smells good? Maybe not because I'm such a timid guy back then.

You took an earphone from my ear and put it in yours. I was shocked. I was happy of course, but I didn't expect you to be like—uhm—that. I thought you were closed off and introverted.

We didn't talk. Just the music, the breeze, the waves, and the bright full moon.

Someone called me on the phone. I left the walkman with you and stood up, took the call a few steps from you. My nephew got into a fight and he needs someone to pick him up but his parents are on a business trip.

I wanted to ignore him and stay here with you. Because if I leave, I won't see you again. I looked back at you. Our eyes met.

You asked me if I need to go. I didn't answer you and looked somewhere else.

But the next thing you did broke my heart.

You removed the earphones and handed my walkman to me, "Go. It was nice talking to you."

You didn't even give me a chance to choose. I took it from you and smiled. A smile hiding disappointment and sadness but at the same time, thankful that I spent a very short time with you.

After reminiscing, I just realized that I wasn't playing anything on my walkman even though I have my earphones on. Since that day, I didn't get to listen to it again.

I pushed the play button.

"Hey, Soonyoung."

That voice. It's him.

"I'm Jihoon. I don't know if you know me but we're in the same department. Not to be creepy but I know you like listening on your walkman so I recorded this in a cd and snuck it on your walkman. I don't know how to talk to you and what to say so I'll let the songs do the talking I guess.”

The songs finished playing. I couldn't pay attention to any one of them because of his voice. How? Why? Since when? My head is full of questions.

I was about to remove my earphones when another recording played.

"So, if you still can't figure out what those songs mean, it means I like you. I like you, Kwon Soonyoung. I guess this confession won't matter anymore now. It's graduation soon and here I am recording this. I'm probably somewhere far from you now so you can't reject me. Anyway, hope you're living well. Bye, Soonyoung."

I guess we both wasted that night to tell each other how we feel huh?

I removed my earphones, picked up the walkman, and stood up.

"You're here."

It's his voice again. This time, it sounds real—as if he was near me.

I turned around. I think I'm imagining things right now. He is standing right in front of me, smiling.

"Jihoon," I called to him.

"Oh, you know my name now," He was flustered. "I guess you listened to that cd. I was supposed to throw that with the pinwheel but I saw the chance when you left the walkman with me so—"

"Do you still like me?"

He nodded after a few seconds of staring at me. "Yeah, but I'm trying to move on—"

"Don't move on." I hugged him. "I like you too."

The End.

**Author's Note:**

> thank u for reading ^‿^


End file.
